Movie Night
by Dragon-Rider12
Summary: A regular movie night takes a turn for the worse when Phoenix and Edgeworth start bickering about a plot hole. Written as a birthday gift for my good friend TimeLord98.


"Honestly Wright, your reasoning is ridiculous!"

Edgeworth's voice reverberated loudly and profoundly around the common room of the office. The prosecutor continued to stare at the defense attorney across the room from him, his mouth curled downwards into a far-from-amused frown. Phoenix Wright wore a glare of equal annoyance. Once again, the two were locked in a vicious battle of wits. Phoenix slammed both his hands down onto the coffee table situated in front of him. The force nearly caused a plastic cup of Kool Aid to topple over and stain the cheap excuse for a carpet only a defense attorney's wage could afford.

"_My _reasoning is ridiculous?! If anything, _you're _the one grasping for straws here! You're not looking at the situation fairly!"

"Oh really? Then maybe you should analyze the current condition of your mental functions before you analyze the issue at hand, because it seems something's drastically wrong up there."

"Mystic Maya, why are they still arguing?"

Maya was broken out of her trace-like state of boredom when Pearl tugged on her sleeve. She had zoned out for the past ten minutes or so once she had realized that Phoenix and Edgeworth's argument was completely and utterly pointless. The mystic turned her head to see the eight year old staring up at her from her seat on the couch beside her. By the look on her face, the girl was very confused by the whole ordeal. Despite her minor annoyance with the two bickering men at the moment, Maya still couldn't help but put on a small smile.

"I dunno, Pearly. Maybe these two just like arguing about every little thing." She jested. Her attention was suddenly forced back onto the heated debate before her when Edgeworth shouted "Objection!" just a bit more forcefully than usual.

"For the last time, that scene where Emmet moves on his own is completely illogical!" The prosecutor declared. "The very same scene shows us that everything up until that point was in the realm of Finn's imagination. For Emmet to suddenly be able to move on his own accord clearly contradicts that fact!"

With an objection of his own, Phoenix slammed his hands down onto the table for the umpteenth time that evening. Once again, the cup of Kool Aid bounced and nearly spilled. This time, however, a few drops of the red liquid managed to escape the container and splatter onto the coffee table.

"The scene is not fully explored! If we consider the fact that everything was indeed a part of Finn's imagination, it would include Emmet's inner monologue during that time. If that's the case," The lawyer then paused, apparently for dramatic effect. "…then it's plausible that Emmet's movement was all in Finn's head too!"

"Oh boy…" Maya mumbled, returning her head to her hand as she leaned her weight onto the couch's armrest. After coming across an old copy of The Lego Movie at the dollar store this morning, she had insisted that she and Phoenix should get everyone together to watch it. Mia had taken her to see it a few years ago when it had first come out in theaters, and it had been one of her favorites ever since. While Phoenix had been reluctant at first, thinking it was going to be another silly Steel Samurai thing, she had eventually convinced him to buy it and invite everyone over for an impromptu movie night. Everything had started off just fine, and Maya had enjoyed listening to her cousin's curious questions throughout the film. ("Mystic Maya, what are 'Lay-goes'…?").

Unfortunately, Phoenix and Edgeworth seemed to take a questionable plot hole near the final act in the film a bit too seriously, and they had been bickering about it ever since. Maya shot a glance at the small TV screen across from her. The credits were currently playing along with a full version of the song from the movie's opening. Sadly, despite what the animated film claimed, everything was, in fact, _not_ awesome.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…" Edgeworth tauntingly tapped the side of his head, now wearing his usual confident smirk. "You're overlooking something crucial, Wright. If your theory is true, then explain why Finn's _father _could see Emmet's movements. Don't tell me that was all in Finn's head too!"

"Say, pal, I don't know about you, but this is getting out of hand…"

Maya turned her head again to see Detective Gumshoe on the opposite end of the couch, looking at her with another frown. As per usual when he was uncomfortable, his shoulders were bunched up and he kept his head low, and he couldn't seem to stay still in his seat. Maya just gave a flippant shrug. Meanwhile, Pearl continued to watch the unfolding argument with another perplexed look on her face.

"You know these guys. They'll probably be going at this for hours." The mystic replied.

"Mystic Maya, what's 'a mental psychosis?'"

Both Maya and Gumshoe looked at Pearl, both equally surprised at the young mystic's odd question.

"Why do you want to know, Pearly?"

"Mr. Edgeworth just said Mr. Nick had one."

"Oh." Maya frowned for a split second before it quickly turned into her regular cheery smile. "So how about we all get pizza?"

"Sounds good to me!" Gumshoe replied, his smile returning at the mention of food. He gave a bit of a laugh. "It'll be good to finally eat something besides instant noodles for a change! That is, however, if you help pay."

"Sure thing, I have some pocket money we could use. How does pizza sound to you, Pearls?"

"I've never had 'Pea-sa' before. Is it good?" The girl replied with another question. At the sound of this, Gumshoe nearly fell out of his seat.

"W-WHAAAAAT?!" He shouted. Surprisingly, his shout failed to catch the attention of the two arguing right in front of him. Now the two were discussing the power of imagination on a profound intellectual level, most of which flew over Maya's head. "You haven't had pizza before?! That's it! We're getting you pizza right away! Pronto! No questions allowed!"

In response to the detective's odd reaction, Pearl giggled.

"Is there an all-vegetable pizza?" She asked, looking up at Maya again.

"Sure thing! You can get whatever you want on it." The older mystic replied.

"Yaaay!"

The three then stood up front their spots on the couch and headed for the door, hoping to grab dinner before the pizza place closed for the night. Like before, Phoenix and Edgeworth were oblivious, too caught up in their own constant nitpicking to notice the others' sudden absence. The Lego Movie's credits had long since ended, reverting the screen back to the main menu. Multiple objections and take thats continued endlessly back and forth for a few more hours, causing a few people from the hotel across the street to call in complaints. At least Maya had remembered to save them a few slices. Those two were probably going to be hungry at the detention center for disrupting the peace tomorrow morning.


End file.
